1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data processing apparatus connected to an external apparatus, and adapted to execute various processes and to display various information, a control method therefor, and a computer readable memory medium storing a program for controlling such apparatus.
2. Related Background Art
There is conventionally known a multiple-function apparatus having multiple functions such as copying, facsimile communication and printing.
Such multi-function apparatus is provided with an operation unit which is utilized for entering various operations by the operator or displaying various information, in order to utilize various functions. Conventionally such operation unit is used only for displaying the information for guiding the operations or the information indicating the status of the apparatus.
However, for giving a notice on such multiple-function apparatus, such as limiting the use of certain ones among the multiple functions, there is required a cumbersome procedure such as writing the content of notice on a piece of paper and pasting such paper on the multi-function apparatus.